Clan Scribbles
A relatively new clan to the Scarred Wasteland, Clan Scribbles is known for its tenacity... and it's amazing immune system. They're a clan built on drifters and wanderers, and tend to not care which part of the world you're from. If you need refuge from the Scarred Wasteland, they'll offer a place to rest. Though they come off as a friendly bunch, they tend to not easily share information of their inner workings with outsiders. They're a close-knit clan: if you mess with one of them, you mess with them all. History The story of exactly how Clan Scribbles came to be remains vague, but this is how the three leaders tell it. Galdera's parents found themselves in the Wandering Contagion on their travels. One day, a terrible storm hit, filled with disease and debris. The couple found an abandoned lair, and decided to take shelter there. The lair proved extremely comfortable, given a little care and maintenance. They ended up staying, and had a son. After they left to serve the Plaguebringer, the now-adult Galdera was alone. He pondered his loneliness for months, until he heard painful groans outside his lair. A young, female Mirror was outside, injured by the beasts of the Wasteland. He quickly brought her inside, and nursed her wounds. After regaining consciousness, the Mirror introduced herself as Verona. Little did he know that she would end up being his wife. Slowly but surely, more dragons found the lair, and found shelter from the dangers of the Scarred Wastelands. Galdera and Verona now had a clan to run, and decided that none of them had all the skills needed to lead the lair. So they approached Black Diamond, the dark-scaled Skydancer managing to keep the refugees calm. They suggested to unite their skills to lead the clan to greatness, and the Skydancer agreed. Galdera, Verona and Black Diamond ran the clan from that moment on, and would become known as the Three. Most of the original settlers now hold important positions in the clan. As more dragons from other elements moved in, the Three agreed that representation was important. Only Plague dragons in positions of power didn't reflect their lair anymore. They chose a representative for each element in their lair. The word of the reps would weigh heavily in lair descisions, but the Three still made the final descision. The representatives also started to serve as a way for feedback to the Three. If a dragon had a problem, they could choose a rep of any element to come to. Be it an issue of the individual, or the community. The rep would handle individual issues on their own, but relay community issues to the Three. Current status please stay tuned :) Future Plans please stay tuned :) The clan plans to research exactly which viruses are brewing within the waters of the Wyrmwound. In combination with cures for them and their allies wherever possible, they consider the Wyrmwound water the most powerful weapon a Plague clan could have. Lair Layout Surface The lair of Clan Scribbles is situated above-ground for the most part, and surrounded by walls. It has a total of four gates, each with a short hallway and a second gate seperating the lair from the Scarred Wasteland. The lair itself is divided into districts. There's a residential district in the east, a shopping district in the south, and a school district in the west. In the school district, you can find the daycare, and various training facilities. At the very center of the entire lair is a great plaza, where the lairs of the representatives and their spouses lie. Effigies and altars to all elemental deities lie spread throughout the lair, in an environment relevant to their respective elements. For example: The effigy to the Tidelord stands on a rock in a river, the effigy to the Windsinger stands on a high hill, etc. At the northern end stands the biggest lair of all, shared by the three dragons, Black Diamond's husband, and the three's hatchlings. The three's lair is known for being similar to a labyrinth, to confuse any attackers managing to reach it. The three recieve their visitors in their conference room: it holds a large table and thrones to accomodate both them, and the representatives in their lair. Their private quarters lie in the north wing, and their offices in the east wing. The west and south wings are dedicated to the representatives' offices and the servant's workplaces respectively. Underground As storms filled with debris from the Wasteland and viruses from the Wyrmwound plague their surroundings periodically, the clan has their bare neccesities in an underground shelter. The clan's above-ground structures are sturdy enough to withstand the storms, but they can prove harmful to its residents. The underground shelter was where it all started, and the clan uses it to this day to protect themselves in case of a storm. Their magic-powered weather tower warns them a day in advance, and it's a common sight to see masses of residents make their way to the shelter when its alarm sounds. The central plaza of the shelter holds effigies to all deities, and they're all gathered in one place. This is also used as a common area, and merchants tend to set up stalls there to peddle their wares to the visitors. In the west wing, there are temporary living quarters for the permanent residents. In the east wing, there are resting places for visitors to the lair. To the south, there is a makeshift daycare, and a few makeshift training facilities. Most dragons tend to take a day off work for the storm, though. It's a rarity for the daycare staff to teach during a storm, so hatchlings tend to get a day off too. Social Customs please stay tuned :) The clan overall has a welcoming attitude towards travellers and other strangers, and allow them to stay for as long as they like. They are also welcomed into the underground shelter when a storm hits, and the clan's scouts will look for wanderers near the lair when the weather alarm sounds. Yet Clan Scribbles does not easily divulge any information about their workings to outsiders. They consider their own as family: when one is harmed, the offender won't know what hit them. They are nearly equally protective of their allied clans, and will rush to their aid the moment that a problem comes up. Military Though the clan has an army, it mostly exists for defense purposes. It's rare for them to attack other clans, and the dispute is usually not about territory or resources. Clan Scribbles is mostly peaceful, only keeping hostile relations with the Beastclans so far. Religion Clan Scribbles allows worship of all elemental deities, though the Plaguebringer remains most popular with new parents. Clan Members please stay tuned :) Category:Plague Category:Venerable Lair